Healing Hand
by Dont-Eat-My-Pie
Summary: Based in X Men First Class! Not long after he has opened his school, Xavier is kidnapped by a mysterious woman who has proven she can heal his damaged spine. What does she want from him and will she heal him?
1. Promise

Charles sat at his desk quietly. It had not been long since he had opened the doors to his new school.

There was a knock at his door. 'Come in.'

The door opened and Alex Summers walked in looking rather confused. 'Someone is here to see you. She says it urgent.'

'Bring her in.'

The young woman walked through the door with her hands clasped together and head head down. Long black hair fell over her face as her eyes stayed to the ground. She held a black bag in her hands.

Alex closed the door and allowed them some privacy.

'Hello there. Whats your name?' Charles asked politely.

'Hello...' She answered in a shy whisper. She kept her eyes down. 'I'm Jewel.'

'Jewel... How can I help you?'

'I don't need your help. I... I want to help you...'

Charles tilted his head. 'How?'

'I'm a mutant. I, I have the power to...'

'Yes?'

'To heal.'

'That's amazing.'

She looked up. 'I can even fix your back if you like?'

His eyes grew wide. 'You can do that?'

'Yes. Easily. Do you want to walk again?' Her eyes were a perfect blue.

He was silent for a moment. 'I do...'

'Will you let me heal you?'

He looked into her mind, checking each corner of her thoughts, but he found nothing... no trace of a past, no intention for wanting to help him. 'I can't read your mind...'

'Nether can I...'

'You have no memories?'

'Not one that I can recall.'

'Do you want me to help you?'

'I want to help you first.' She walked towards him and moved her hands closer to his face. 'May I help you?'

Charles swallowed. 'Yes...' He whispered.

She wrapped her arms around his torso, pulling him from his chair and lying him on his stomach. She lifted his shirt and exposed his bare back. She saw the scar that the bullet had left and placed her hand over it. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. As she exhaled she lifted her hand and the scar was gone.

She stood up straight and looked down at the professor. 'You can stand too if you like?'

He hesitated. Suddenly he felt a sensation below his hips. He moved his toes in his shoes and gasped. He could feel his legs! He could feel the ground beneath them. He pulled himself to his knees and sat on them for a moment.

'Are you alright?' she asked.

He looked down. 'I'm not sure I can...'

'Of course you can!' She extended her arm out, offering him a hand. He accepted and she pulled him slowly to his feet. He stood still for a moment, getting used to the balance. Soon he took a step towards her, wobbled a bit then took another.

He smiled at her. 'I'm walking! I'm actually walking!'

'Yes, you are. Like you used too.'

He let go of her hand and walked around the room slowly. He could feel his feet in his shoes. It was the most amazing thing he had felt. He swung around and looked back at this young mysterious girl. 'Thank you Jewel! Thank you so much!' He walked towards her and hugged her. She hugged him back and pulled away. She pressed her hand back up against his lower back and soon he felt weak. Suddenly he fell to the floor. 'What happened?'

'Did I tell you I have the power to undo anything I heal? I can also do a tricky little thing where all I have to do is place my hands on you, and i can remove any of your 5 senses.'

He looked down at his legs. All the feeling was disappearing. He looked back up at her from the ground. 'You tricked me?'

'Not tricked. More along the lines of showed you what you could have.' She put her hand into her bag and bent down to his level.

'What are you doing?' He tried to react but she forced her arm around his neck tightly and just as quickly she pushed a syringe into the side of his neck. She pulled away and allowed him to regain his thoughts. 'What the hell did you do to me?' He hissed while holding onto his neck.

'Its just a little something to stop you from using your power on me.

He looked down at his legs again. He couldn't feel them at all anymore and it was killing him inside. He looked back at her. 'What do you want from me?' He puffed.

'I want you to come with me.'

'Where?'

'I'll tell you when we get there. Will you come quietly?'

'Heal me and I will.'

'No, I'll heal you when we're there.'

'Why should I trust you?'

'You ether come with me now, or I'll leave. Your choice.'

Charles grabbed his leg but he couldn't feel a thing. This girl knew how to get what she wanted and he could not deny it had worked. 'Alright... I'll come with you.'

She smiled. 'Good.' She grabbed him by the arms and dragged him over to his chair. 'Get in.'

He pulled himself up onto the chair and settled his legs in place.

'Not a word to your friends. Just tell them were going for a walk so we can talk more.'

'Alright.'

'Good. Lets go.' She wheeled him out.

**Please Review and tell me what you think. :):)**


	2. Better You Than Me

**Please review and tell me what you think.**

They had arrived at a large building known as the APTO. Charles pulled his brows together. 'The Animal and Plant Testing Organization? What are we doing here?' He asked the girl as she drove into the back parking lot.

'You'll find out soon enough.'

Charles had a sudden urge to jump from the car, but knew it would do no good. Sudden;y they stopped and she jumped from the car. She unleaded his wheelchair and set it by the door. He looked up at her, she looked a bit pained, as if she was struggling with what she was about to do.

(XMEN)

(XMEN)

She Wheeled him down a long corridor and soon reached a door. She opened it up and pushed him inside. She closed the door behind her and stood for a moment while she clicked a few buttons on her phone. 'He's here.' She paused. ''Yes, I'll see you soon.' She hung up the phone.

Charles looked around. The room smelt of sterilizers and cleaning fluid. A long metal table sat in the center of the room. It had 4 curved metal handles in each corner of it and that worried the professor. A table sat on the far end of the room but he couldn't tell what was on it. He looked to the side of the room and saw a large machine. He felt a bit nervous by his surroundings. 'What are we doing in here?' he began to regret his decision to leave the school with this woman.

'Marcus will be here soon.'

'Why couldn't i read your mind before, it was as if you had no memories...'

'I have this amazing gift where i can push my thoughts into the very back of my mind. But i was surprised you couldn't reach them.'

'Maybe if i had looked harder.'

'Perhaps.'

'You have many gifts for one person... Are you going to tell me what I'm doing here yet?'

'Marcus will explain everything.'

The door opened and a man with brown hair and brown eyes walked in. He closed the door behind him. 'Its nice to meet you Professor Charles Xavier. I'm Doctor Marcus Green'

He extended his arm out and Charles accepted it, shaking his hand firmly. 'Hello.' He forced a smile. 'May I ask what was so urgent?'

'I simply had to meet you in the flesh. You can read minds and even control them, yes?'

'Yes I can. How did you hear of me? And how exactly did you find me?'

'My Jewel here has many talents. You have heard of a few of them I believe. But lets stop wasting time!' He smiled. 'Jewel, go get Max and Edward.'

She walked from the room and returned with two large men.

'Good girl.' Marcus smiled. 'Boys, could you please help the professor onto the table?'

'Yes sir.' one of the answer. They both walked towards Charles.

'No... What? Why?' Charles fidgeted. 'I'm comfortable where I am. What is going on?' He was suddenly lifted from his chair and dragged over to the metal table. He sat with his legs hanging off the side. 'What is going on?'

'Professor, whether you like it or not, you are now going to be part of something.' 'He smiled. 'I've never met a mutant quite like you. Able to read and control peoples minds. That's fascinating!' He looked over at the two other men in the room. 'You know what to do. Call me when you've finished.' He walked from the room.

The two men walked towards the young professor. One of them held his arms behind his back while the other unbuttoned his shirt and removed it carefully. Panic coursed through him but he remained as composed as he could. They pushed him to his back and fastened his wrists to the metal handles on each side of him, thought he struggled hard against them, there was nothing that he could do. Even if he did manage to escape their grips, without his chair, he could not free himself. His heart beat quickly in his chest. 'Stop this please.' He begged. He still couldn't use his power and it did frustrate him. Soon his hands were tied down and his legs lay flat in front of him.

'Tie his legs too, I'm about to heal him.' Jewel added.

The men nodded and tied his legs without effort. When had been completely restrained then men stepped back and Jewel stepped in. 'I'm going to heal you... This time for good, I promise.'

Charles didn't know what to say. Thank you? He was thankful that he would regain the feeling in his legs but at what cost was it? His freedom? What would happen to him here now that he was Marcus's prisoner?

She touched her hand to his lower spine and after a few moments He could feel his legs coming back to life. A sudden burst of happiness shot through him, like it had when she had done it for the first time. 'Thank you...' He whispered.

'That's alright.'

'Why am I here? Can you tell me that?'

'I... I'm sorry Charles...'

'I want to understand.'

'You're his new experiment. He recruited me to help him bring in mutants so that he could do do all kinds of experiments on them. He wanted you specifically because of your gift.'

'But you're a mutant too. Why are you doing this to your own kind?'

She paused. She looked a little sad. 'Better you than me...'

**Please review and tell me what you thought. :)**


	3. You're Just An Animal

**Thank you for all your reviews :)**

**Please take the time to review on this chapter. It means a lot. :):)**

Charles sat on his own, wriggling a bit but never getting loose. He had been on his own for a least an hour but he could still feel his ability being blocked. The doors opened and in walked Marcus. He smiled at Charles, but it was more of a forced, dark smile.

'What do you hope to gain from this?' Charles asked, his nerves increased as he got closer.

Marcus focused his gaze at Charles. He could tell that the professor was doing everything he could to avoid eye contact. 'I hope to gain information.' He moved closer. 'I want to know how your brain works, I want to know whats going on inside your body and if there are any ways of improving you as a mutant.'

'Improving me? I am already advanced in many ways, what more could you want to improve?'

'There is so much more evolving to be done Professor!'

'Let time do that!'

'I'm afraid by the time time gets around to doing it i will be dead!'

'How do you hope to 'improve' me?'

'Through study of course. When I can finally understand your brain, and your body I can attempt to quicken your brain activity.'

'You could kill me!'

'A risk I'm willing to take!' He stood up straight. 'Fiona will be here in a moment and we can get started.'

An icy cold rush flew down Charles' spine. Start what? He thought. He wiggled a bit on the table. It was not comfortable and something told him that whatever was to come next would not be comfortable ether.

.

.

'Doctor...' A woman entered the room gracefully. She kept her eyes away from Charles as she spoke to Marcus. 'I'm ready to begin.' She walked over to the large machine by the end of the table and pulled it over towards the professor. 'Go ahead.' She added, staring at the doctor.

'Thank you.' Marcus took something from the table beside him and walked towards Charles. He stuck two circular stickers to his temples and a two to ether side of his chest. He then connected wires from the machine to the stickers and turned it on. It buzzed loudly, enough to make the professor's heart beat rapidly. He wanted to ask what it was and what it would do to him, but he knew he would not receive a clear answer as his words were unvalued in this room.

'Hold still darling.' The girl added.

'Now, this machine is going to do two things. The first thing its going to do is read your brain activity. The second thing its going to do is give you a few little zaps.' Marcus chuckled. 'At first the electro shocks will be minor, nothing more than a little jolt, but they will intensify with time.'

'Intensify to what degree?' Charles swallowed hard. Truth be told he was scared out of his mind and there was nothing he could do to help himself.

'it can go as high as 50,000 volts.'

Horrified, Charles shook his head.. An average of 30,000 volts was enough to kill a man or at least cause permanent damage. 'You'll kill me...'

He laughed. 'I'm not going to use them all on you, I'm not as stupid as you think.' He looked over at the girl. 'Go on.'

She sighed. Ger eyes connected with Charles and she immediately saw the fear in his eyes. It made it all the more difficult to do what she was instructed to do. She looked back at the machine and pressed a few buttons.

Charles felt his body spasm slightly and his heart beat quicker in his chest. As much as he tried, he could not prepare himself for a shock of electricity through his body. Another shock pulsed through him. This time it was more intense. He closed his eyes tight and gritted his teeth.

'His brain waves are fine.' The girl added.

'Hit him again.'

Another shock made Charles twist under his restraints. It was funny that such a small amount of volts could cause so much pain.

'There was a slight spike just a moment ago.' The woman added.

'Great. Hit him again.'

Charles' back arched a little at the next shock. He let out a faint squeak of pain from the back of his throat.

'Double spikes.' She looked down at the professor. 'His body also arched a little.'

'great, his body is reacting the way id like it to. Hit him again, triple the volts.' Marcus insisted.

'Are you sure?'

'Yes.'

Charles lay still on his back. He tried to keep his thoughts steady. He didn't want to panic because that would do no good. Suddenly he felt his body being consumed by volts of electricity once more. His back arched and the rest of his body went stiff. The pain was unbelievable. He had never been subjected to such cruelty before. He imagined this must have been what Erik had gone through, only he had gone through it all his life. His thoughts were interrupted by another burst of pain. He let out a cry of agony. This one was worse, of course, and he couldn't take another one. 'Stop!' He pleaded with his two captors.

'Perhaps we should. His brain waves are going crazy. We have what we need.' The woman offered.

'He can take one more. Then we'll have what we need. Double it.'

'Its unnecessary to double it! It'll only cause him needless pain.'

'Do as your told, Fiona.'

She sighed. 'Try to relax.'

Charles took a deep breath in and tried to do as he was told. This girl seemed to genuinely not want to cause him pain and perhaps she was trying to help him. The electrisity hit his body once more, causing his back to arch to tight he thought his back would break at the pressure. His body spasmed and his eyes rolled into the back of his head. He let out a desperate cry of pain and just begged his body to hold on.

'His waves are going insane. He wont be able to take another shock.' Fiona stared from behind her glasses at the doctor.

'Okay, I'll unhook him.' Marcus got up and pulled the stickers from Charles' forehead and chest. He threw everything on top of the machine and Fiona moved it back to the wall. 'You did well Professor Xavier.' He smiled. 'I'll be back soon to conduct a few more tests.'

'Please...' Charles couldn't even dream of being put through anything like that again. He didn't want to think of being in such pain. How many volts had he gone through today? He had no idea.

'It doesn't matter what you say to me. To me, you are nothing but an animal.'

'And your nothing but a monster.' Charles hissed.

Marcus smiled as he walked from the room, followed by Fiona.

Charles gritted his teeth. He was not an animal. He was a human being and none of this would break him. He knew that someone would come for him and that he would be rescued. It was just a matter of time.

**Please Review :)**


	4. Somethings Wrong

**K, so I realized there are not a lot of characters in it atm so I thought I'd make up a few more. Tell me what you think of the new characters. :):)**

Hank searched the school for the professor but came up empty. He had been searching for a while before he realized that the professor had not returned from his walk with that young woman. Did she mention her name? He could not recall. He power walked towards Alex's room and knocked on the door.

'Come in.'

Hank opened the door and was met with A half dressed Alex doing chin ups from a poll that he had self installed to the roof. 'Hey Havok, I was wondering if you'd seen the professor?'

He let himself drop to the floor. 'No, not since this morning. That chick wanted to speak with him.'

'What was her name? Did she say?'

'Eh, I'm not sure, I don't think she did. Why?'

'Well, I can't find him. I don't think he's returned yet and its almost 4pm.'

'That's weird. Did you try calling him?'

'Yeah, he's not picking up his phone.' Hank pressed his lips together. 'I'm a little worried.'

'He can look after himself. I'm sure he's just busy with that girl.' Alex could see the worry on his friends face. 'Go ask Adalia.' He chuckled. 'She always seems to know where he is.'

'I guess I could try that.' Hank was quick to find Adalia sitting on her bed with a book. He knocked on the already open door.

'Beast.' She smiled and closed the book. 'Come in.'

'Hey Amaunet. How are you?'

'I'm good. What's up, you look tired.' She put her book down beside her and pulled herself from the bed. She wasn't very tall but she was thin, with a body like an hour glass.

'I'm looking for the Professor. Have you seen him?'

'Not today, I've been reading for a while now. Kinda lost track of time. Is everything alright?' Her green eyes stared straight into Hanks.

'I'm not sure; I just haven't seen him since he left with that girl…'

'Girl? What girl?' She immediately realized how she sounded and looked down at her hands. 'Does she go to the school?' She asked more calm and collected now.

'No, she came in today and asked to see Charles. She wanted to speak with him urgently, but none of us caught her name. He left with her around about 11am and we haven't seen him since.'

'I'm guessing you've tried to call him?'

'Yes. No answer.'

'That's not like him.'

'I know, but Havok told me not to worry so…'

'I wouldn't worry yet… But I think we should get to the bottom of this.' She ran her hands through her long, straight hair.

'By the way, I love the new colours in your hair.' Hank smiled.

She chuckled. 'Thanks. Lagoon Blue, Electric pink and well, my normal Blonde.'

'Looks cool.'

'Thanks. I'll just get dressed and ill meet you somewhere?'

'Okay, I'll go over to Solar. Meet you there?'

'Okay.' He left the room and headed up the hall of doors each one of them opened to a different dorm room or, bedroom. But not all of them were filled. They were finding new mutants day by day but there was still a large amount of space left for newcomers.

He knocked on the door and fixed his hair. 'Who is it?' A female voice answered.

'Eh..' He cleared his throat. 'Hank.'

'Hey, come in sweety.' He opened the door and was met by a young woman. She gave him a friendly smile. 'Sup?'

'Um, were looking for the professor… have you seen him?'

'Nah sorry, thought he went out a few hours ago?'

'Yeah… You cut your hair off!'

'Yeah.' She chuckled. 'You like it?'

'Yeah its nice, very Victoria Beckham.'

She laughed.' 'Thank you, was going for that look, but its different cause its jet black you see, so I'm still original.'

'You should see Amaunet's hair. 3 shades of the rainbow.'

'Of course.' She smiled. 'I'm sure Charles is alright, The guy couldn't have gone far in that chair.'

'I suppose but ether way Amaunet and I are gonna see if we can find him. It's not like him to not answer his phone or let us know where he is. You wanna come?'

'You guys are over reacting but I'll come check it out with you. An extra two eyes couldn't hurt.' She grabbed a jacket from the piles of clothes on her floor and shoved it on. She looked in the mirror by her door and fixed her makeup.'

'You look beautiful Ally…'

'Thank you.' She smiled and jumped out the door. 'Amaunet, loving the hair.'

'Same goes to you!' Adalia smiled. 'Very Posh Spice.'

'Thank you, thank you.'

'I talked to Banshee, he said were over reacting and we should 'relax.' Either way, he's not coming.'

'That's what I said, but still, I still wanna make sure he's alright so…'

'Okay well I'll grab Havok, I'm sure he'll wanna help us and you guys go get Thief.' Hank rushed up the hall way towards Havok's room while Ally and Adalia walked the opposite way towards Their friend Max's room.

'I swear to god, if that prick scratches me again I'll rip his head off.' Ally glared.

'It was an accident. He's trying to get used to it I guess. Poor Max.' Adalia answered.

'Poor Max? Maybe he should cut his nails?' She added sarcastically.

Adalia laughed. 'Yeah, but then he wouldn't be able to use his ability ever, imagine if someone told you, you couldn't glow ever again.'

'It's in his teeth too! I'm just saying, since that poison stuff in his nails and teeth can completely paralyze you, he should be careful.'

'Totally agree. But then again, people would say my power is a mind fuck too.' She laughed.

'Yeah, you can pretty much sneak into any of our rooms and watch us undress…' She laughed. 'Not that you'd need to with that X ray vision you got going for you.'

'Oh yes, it's my goal in life to look at everyone I know naked.' Adalia laughed. 'I do enjoy taking away people's privacy.'

'But come on, tell me you haven't snuck a peak at a few guys?' She smiled.

'Nah… No one has really 'provoked' that curiosity in me.'

'The professor perhaps?'

'No! I wouldn't do that.'

'But you've thought about it?'

'Once or twice… or a few dozen… but I wouldn't do it.' She smiled again. 'Just like he would never get into any of our minds without first checking it was alright.'

'True.' Ally smirked. 'What if he said it was okay?'

'If he said I could do it, I'd probably just rip off his clothes instead.' She laughed.

Ally wrapped her arms around Adalia's neck and pulled her into a hug. 'You dirty bitch!' she smiled.

'Yeah, yeah.' She chuckled.

'If I had your ability, I'd check just about every girl out.'

'That's because you're a skank.'

'I know, but I can't help it!'

A door on the left of them opened up and out walked a tall, thin man with almost white blonde hair. He flashed his crystal blue eyes at the two girls. 'You girls gonna get it on for me or what?'

'In your dreams you perve.' Ally teased.

'Every night baby.' He answered.

Adalia rolled her eyes and raised her brows. 'A few of us are going to find the professor. He's been out for a while now and we're worried about him. You wanna come?'

'Why are you worried? The dude can look after himself. If anything happens he'll just mind fuck everyone around him.'

'Unlike _you _the professor can control his powers!' Ally growled.

'I told you I was sorry about that! I'm getting used to the ling nails. Besides, I bought you flowers afterwards…'

She sighed. He really didn't mean it, and truth be told she was only teasing him. 'Yeah, yeah.' She smiled.

Alex and Hank walked up the hall towards the three mutants. 'You guys ready?' Hank asked.

'Ready for what? What exactly are we going to do? We have no idea where he is and he's not answering his phone. Where do we start?' Max asked.

'So you'll help?' Adalia asked.

'Clearly.'

'I think we should check his office, ask around a bit more and if nothing, we could track his mobile phone.' Hank added.

'I still think you're all over reacting but fine, Beast and Havok, you guys check his office, Adalia and Ally go and check his bedroom and I'll ask around.' Max insisted.

'Yes sir!' Ally put her hand to her forehead in a solute.

'Shut up.'

They went their separate ways.

**PLEASE REVIEW! its a huge motivation.**

**So you guys know, here are the new characters I made up.**

**If anyone has any ideas for new mutants that you want to share, let me know through review or private message and I might put them in :):)**

**Name** - Adalia Hunter (Pronounced as its written so, A-Da-Lee-a)

**Codename** -Amaunet (Pronounced Am-you-net) (I think. that's how I'm pronouncing it :P)

_Which is the name of the _Egyptian Goddess of Air or Wind, meaning 'She Who is Hidden', 'The _Invisible_ One' or 'That Which is Concealed'.

**Her Mutant power** – X ray vision, Invisibility and Night Vision (Hence the codename) :):)

**Age** – 24 years old.

**.  
><strong>

**Name** - Ally Knight

**Codename** - 'Solar'

**Her Mutant Power** – She can glow as bright and as hot as the sun.

**Age** – 26

Ally and Adalia are best friends.

Ally is A lesbian.

**.  
><strong>

**Name** - Max Ruiz

**Codename** - 'Thief'

**His Mutant Power** – After even the smallest of touches, he can 'copy' any mutant's power. It wears off after about an hour.

He has a permanent power of his own. A type of poison in his nails and teeth, if he scratches or bites a person/animal the toxins enter the body and cause the person/animal to become temporarily and partially paralyzed. So it basically weakens them so they can barely move but they can still breathe etc. It wears off after about an hour. :):)

**Age** - 22


	5. No Sign Of Trouble

**Please Review!**

**I'm being creative, so I might draw each of the X men I made up so I have a visual. I'll post a link to the pics when I'm done. :D**

There had been no sign of distress in the professor's office and Thief had, had no luck with any of the other mutants.

Adalia and Ally searched Charles' room. It was very tidy; it was one of the bigger rooms, only because he needed the space to get around in his chair.

'So you don't mind that the professor is in a wheelchair?' Ally asked.

Adalia pressed her lips together for a second. 'It doesn't bother me that he's in the chair... She blushed a bit. 'I just love everything about him. His passion, his intelligent and yes, he is attractive.'

'Yes he is. If I wasn't gay I'd jump him.'

Adalia laughed. 'You'd jump just about anyone!'

'That's not true!' She laughed.

'Sure sure.' They looked around but found no trace of any disturbance. Adalia walked over to the side table by his bed and picked up a photo. 'He has a photo of him and I.' she smiled immediately. 'How cute…'

Ally popped her head over her shoulder. 'Where was that taken?'

'Um… That was a few days after we met. I remember I was still jumpy around him. But it didn't take long for me to trust him.'

'I told you this school would be amazing for us. There are people just like us. There's no reason to be afraid here.'

'I do feel safe around him… everyone here.' She put the picture back down and they both walked from the room.

When they had all gathered outside the professors office they realized that they were no closer to finding him.

'Okay… The sun has almost gone down. I'm officially worried.' Hank tensed his back up straight.

'Okay, I admit something weird is going on, but should we really start worrying? There's no sign that anything bad has happened. Maybe he's just lost track of time?' Max added.

'He would pick up his phone and call. Something's not right.'

.

.

Charles scrunched his hands into fists and pulled at the ties that bound him to the table, though he was unsuccessful like every other time he tried to break free. He relaxed as much as he could without letting down his guard. He took in long, deep breathes and tried to use his power, He couldn't hear a thing and it was beginning to wear him down.

The doors opened and his stomached spasmed. Marcus walked in alongside two larger men who held a large bucket between them with what looked like water filling it to the brim. The young woman he had seen before, Fiona, walked behind them. 'Get him off that table. Tie his hands and feet when you're done.' Marcus ordered.

'Yes sir.' One of the men answered as they put the bucket in the centre of the room. Fiona connected a few wires to the machine they had used before. All the fear of the electric shocks returned inside Charles' chest.

The two men unbuckled the straps around the professor's wrists and while one of them held him down the other unbuckled his legs. The first thing that came to mind was to struggle, to escape. So Charles did just that. He did everything in his power to pull away from the two men.

'Stop struggling!' Marcus hissed. 'Or you will be punished.'

Charles chose not to listen. He kicked his legs and twisted his wrists under the force of the much larger men's grips, though he was easily overpowered. They forced him to his knees and tied his wrists behind his back with thick rope along with his ankles. He breathed in deeply, trying to relieve his body of the panic he was feeling.

'We'll talk about this later. As for now, we are going to do another little test.' Marcus hissed.

Fiona dragged the machine towards them and connected a few sticky dots connected to wires to his chest and stomach. She could feel his body expanding and contracting quickly beneath her hands. 'Just relax. Everything's going to be okay.' Her words were unconvincing but still he tried his best to do as he was told. She pulled away and clicked a few buttons on the machine. 'It's ready Doctor.'

'Good.' He looked down at Charles. 'Were going to test how strong your lungs are, then after were finished, We'll let you rest for the rest of the day, as requested by Fiona.' He rolled his eyes slightly. 'Hold your breath now.'

He looked down in front of him, the bucket of water sat just a few centimeters in front of him. One of the men grabbed his neck and pushed him in closer so that his nose was almost touching the liquid. 'Don't! Stop this!'

'Take a deep breath.'

'There are better ways!'

'Three…'

'This is completely irrational!'

'Two…'

Charles swallowed hard and took a long, deep breath.

'Now.'

The man shoved the professor's head into the water and held it there.

Though he was panicking beyond comprehension, he did everything he could to keep the air in his chest. It seemed like it had been minutes since he had been allowed to breathe freely. He could feel his toes curling and his hands fisting. Moments past and it felt like forever since he had been forced into the water. He began to exhale slightly causing bubbles to float to the top. He tried to pull his head from the water but strong arms held him in place. More bubbles escaped his lungs and he didn't think it was possible, but he had become even more hysterical. He thrashed his body in any attempt to escape the man's strong grip. He could feel his body was about to give out, his lungs were empty and would soon be full of freezing cold water. Suddenly his head was yanked from the water and was able to breathe in a deep, relieving breath of air. He coughed hard in an attempt to regain composure. He had never breathed so heavily in his entire life. He moaned a bit, his heart was thudding against his rib cage.

'60 seconds.' Fiona reported.

'Fantastic, that was quite a while. Do you think you could do that again professor?' Marcus asked with a smile.

'No!' though it was only a statement, it felt to Charles like a plea. He knew he would not be able to hold his breath for that long again. 'Please no…'

'Again, this time make it 65 seconds.'

'I won't make that! I barely made it that time…'

'Yes you will.'

'Doctor, perhaps we should make it 35 seconds?' Fiona advised.

'He can make it. What's another 30 seconds?'

Charles knew it would make all the difference but as he already knew his words were unvalued in this room he could only hope that Fiona could change his mind.

'He's exhausted, we should be careful.'

'50 seconds. Do it now.'

Charles closed his eyes and tried hard not to say a word. He took a long breath in and felt his head being pushed back into the water. He silently begged his chest to hold the air for long enough to survive. Seconds felt like minutes but he kept his brain on the seconds. 15, 16, 17, 18… 32 more seconds. His head was spinning and all he wanted was for it to be over. _'please make it… I can make it…' _He repeated this about 10 times before he realized he had exhaled almost completely. There was hardly any air left in his lungs and he felt the panic rising back into his chest from his stomach. He couldn't make it… but he had too. Had it been 40 seconds? Or had it passed 45? Maybe he had counted too fast… He trashed with every piece of energy he had, for his life. And as quickly as it started, his head was pulled from the water and he was able to gasp in a breath. His chest hurt as it expanded. He coughed out the air and tasted the water on his tongue. His heart felt like it was banging up against his ribs, would it give out? He had no idea.

'Good work! You made it. Was that so hard?'

Charles stayed silent, while breathing in and out with tremendous force. He didn't want to answer such a ridicules question.

'One more time?'

'No! For the love of God, please not again…' He had no energy left to struggle.

'I'm not a God fearing man, professor.'

'I can't do that again… not even for a second.' He only then realized how violently he was shaking. It took all he had left inside him not to pass out.

'We have what we need Doctor, we don't need to do it again. Let him rest.' Fiona insisted.

Marcus sighed. 'Fine, clean him up.' He leaned up against the wall and watched as Fiona pulled the sticky dots from his chest and dried his face and hair.

'Just relax and try to breathe in through your nose and out through your mouth.' She whispered.

Charles attempted to do just that but couldn't get enough air into his chest. He coughed hard, attempting to correct his body rhythm.

'You'll be alright now.' She touched his face softly and he felt his shoulders relaxing and his chest expanding and contracting more evenly. His head stopped spinning and his body shook less. After a moment the two men picked him up off his knees and to his feet, dragged him over to the table and began to buckle his wrists to it.

'Leave his legs for a moment.' Marcus ordered.

'Yes sir.' One of the men answered.

'Fiona, go get Jewel.'

She nodded and left the room.

Charles lay on his back and looked up at the ceiling. Air was entering and leaving his body normally now though he was still completely exhausted, so much so he didn't even bother to kick his legs.

Marcus spread a thin white sheet over the bottom half of the professor's body. 'Take off the rest of his clothes.'

'Yes sir.' One of the men answered.

Once again, Charles felt that familiar sense of fear. 'Why? I thought I could rest?'

'Because I said so.' Marcus hissed.

One of the men held his legs while the other unbuckled his belt. He used whatever was left of his strength to attempt to kick them away but it was useless, as were all of his previous actions. They pulled the black pants from his thin legs along with his boxer briefs. He immediately felt vulnerable and exposed, though the sheet covered his lover half. He closed his eyes and tried hard to keep his breathing evan. Panicking would do no good.

They began to buckle his ankles back to the table as Fiona walked back into the room with Jewel beside her. 'Sir?' the black hair girl started.

'I want you to take away his sight...'

Charles opened his eyes and looked at the doctor in terror. 'Why? Don't do that please!'

'I told you earlier you would be punished for your earlier actions.'

'I… 'He could not take another second of this torment. He had been thrown around, electrocuted, had his head forced into freezing cold water and suffocated to within an inch of his life and now stripped naked, he could not take another second of this suffering and indignity. 'Let me go! This is not humane! I do not deserve this!'

'You are nothing to me but a body, an experiment. You will do as you're told and you will obey me in every way!'

'I'm NOT an animal!'

Marcus stormed toward him and grabbed him by the throat.

'Doctor!' Fiona hissed. 'Let him go!'

'Don't you tell me what to do!'

'We need him remember!'

He took a deep breath and let go of his throat. 'You will start obeying me or you will suffer all the more.' He looked up at jewel. 'What the _hell _are you staring at?'

She put her eyes back to the ground.

'Doctor, let Jewel leave. Punish him when you're in a better state of mind.' Fiona suggested.

'Fine. Get out of my sight!'

Jewel hurried out of the room.

'Is he secured?'

'Yes sir.' One of the men answered.

'Then you two leave too.'

The two men left the room leaving Fiona and Marcus with Charles.

'Go and have a coffee… I'll clean up in here.' Fiona insisted.

'Fine.' He picked up the clothes and stormed out of the room.

Charles felt his heart beat relax and his body stopped shaking.

Fiona dragged the machine back to the wall and used the towel to clean the floor. 'You really need to start doing as you're told to do.'

He knew this, he just didn't want to admit it. 'What have you done to my powers?'

'Jewel would have injected you with a blocking drug? It will stop you from being able to use your powers for another 6 days. But Marcus will have me inject you with another round in about 4 days.'

'Why are you doing this?' He already knew why Marcus was doing this, and why Jewel was doing it, but he wanted to know what caused such a seemingly caring woman to torture another person like this.

'What did Jewel tell you? I'm assuming you asked her this question.'

'Better me than her.'

She smiled. 'That's a lie.'

'What do you mean?'

She put the towel down and walked over to Charles' side. 'Jewel and I are somehow connected.' She stared into the professors eyes. 'I just don't remember how…'

'When I looked into Jewel's head, I couldn't find a thing.'

'That's because he took away our memories. He promised us both that he would give them back to us so long as we help him with his _experiments. _We know we are related but we still don't know how.' She suddenly looked very guilty. 'I'm a mutant too.'

'I thought so.'

'How long have you known?'

'The moment you touched my face and I suddenly felt better.'

'I control emotions. I can make you calm in a matter of seconds, but just as easily send you into a raging panic.'

'Let me free and I will help you regain your memories.'

'I know all about your power professor. There are no guarantees that you will be able to help us.'

'There's no guarantee that he will ever give you back your memories! He most likely won't! I'm your best bet!' Charles felt his heart race again but he quickly relaxed when she touched his chest.

'He's trying to break you…' She sighed.

'What?'

'The only reason he took your clothes was to prove his power over you. The reason he performs such cruel experiments. He wants you to know he's in charge. He craves power. Let him have it.'

'You want me to let him control me?'

'I want your suffering to be minimized.'

'Nothing will minimize my pain.' He paused. 'Will he ever let me go?'

'No…' She answered slowly.

'I have too much to do, so many responsibilities… So much to tell her…'

'Her?'

He immediately wanted to take that back. 'I mean…'

'What's her name?'

He swallowed and finally sighed. No sense in hiding it now. 'Adalia.'

'Beautiful. Perhaps she will find you and get you out.'

'I don't want her to come near this place.'

'Does she feel the same way?'

'I have no idea. She is a mutant. She has the power to become invisible. She also has X ray vision and night vision.'

'Powerful girl.'

'Sometimes when I'm in my office, I feel like she's in the room. I just can't see her.'

'If she cares for you… she will come.'

'I don't want this to be my life.'

.

.

**What do you think? Long enough? Haha. I think this might be one of my longest chapters. :D**

**Please review!**


End file.
